


That Damn Bet

by SethFREAKINRollins



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 10:10:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21159938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SethFREAKINRollins/pseuds/SethFREAKINRollins
Summary: Andrade's life turns upside down just because of a single bet(Takes place after their July 17 match on SmackDown Live)





	That Damn Bet

"Got him up! Styles Clash! And the cover: 1,2,3!

Styles beats Almas. "

That's it! That's what Andrade remembered from his match. But there was something that's been buzzing him that he just couldn't recall. No, neither Shane nor Paige wanted to see him, they simply congratulated hom on his performance. And no, it wasn't a date, he's single after all. Damm it. After a long thought, he laid down on his bed, eyes closing as he's falling asleep...

"Almas, open up"  
That voice sounded familiar. He heard more knocks on his door. And then it came up to his mind. But wait, could it be? Acting casual, he opens the door to find exactly who he thought about: Half tanned skin, black and blue tights, tattoo on his side, soccer mom hairstyle. Come on, non other than AJ Styles, the man who beat him on that same night.

"It's midnight, what do you want?"  
"Don't act like you forgot dummy, I'm smarter than that" Styles said as he entered the room, closing the door behind him.  
"No seriously, why did you come so late?"  
"Are you kidding me? Come on!"  
"What?"  
"The bet! Hello? Before our match backstage, where you were all smiles thinking you could beat me? 

THE BET!  
  


_"Hey, nice title over there" Almas said, tying his hair while Styles was lacing up his boots. _  
_ "Yeah, look good at it 'cause it's the closest you'll ever get to it"_  
_ "Ha! Nice one. After I'll beat you tonight, and again at Summerslam when I get my title shot, this will be the last time YOU' LL be this close to MY title"_  
_ "I bet you you're gonna lose tonight." _  
_ "Well I bet you I'm gonna beat the hell outta you." _  
_ "Cool then" _  
_ "Yeah, cool." _  
_ As Almas was leaving, AJ shouted:"_

_How about we make things a little bit interesting."_

_"What do you have in mind, huh?" Almas walked back to face Styles_

_ "Whoever wins gets to do whatever he wants to the loser. How do you like the sound of that, _éstupido_?" _  
_ "I love it." _  
_ "Then it's a deal." _  
_ Styles grinned and cracked a laugh as he grabbed his title and headed to the hallways. _  
  


"So, Almas said, what do you want me to do? Give you free dinner for a whole week? Carry your bags for the entire month? Praise you on social media or something?"  
Andrade couldn't bear talking to AJ for one more minute, he's gonna fall asleep as he's talking!  
"Actually, I got better things in mind. Trust me."

  
  
  
  



End file.
